I and Am
I''' and '''Am, known by their true names as Lith '''and Loth''' are twin Siamese cat Mobians and members of the Invisible Hand. As well as members of Team JJIBA. Appearance I and Am appear as Twin Siamese cat Mobians, with I having white fur and Am having dark grey fur. Personality Biography Original Timeline I and Am were bounty hunters who were after Samurai Jack who was wanted by Aku. They, along with fellow bounty hunters: Boris, Jujunga, Sir James, and Princess Mira took refuge to a cabin and sharing their plans of how they would capture Jack until to work together into capturing the Samurai until the princess managed to convince them into working together, despite their efforts they were no match for Jack and were possibly killed. New GrimmFall Timeline Early Life With the alterations of the original timeline under Aku's rule, their lives have been altered and now serve the leader of the Fallen known as Sammael, as members of Team JJIBA. Not much is known about their past, aside from the fact they were part of traveling circus of outcasts. The people part of this gang were outcasts, existing on no official record but it is rumored that the twins were the center of the stage, going by I and Am. However the circus act was a front for all the members were thieves, training whoever they recruited to steal from the very people they entertained. Lith and Loth were exceptionally skilled, easily sneaking through the crowds and robbing the audience without them ever knowing until it was too late. Eventually a messenger from the Satyra came to recruit the circus gang and even though the criminals refused they were warned the Satyra would not take no for an answer. I and Am, having grown tired of the gang that left them only basic scraps to survive plotted to escape and fake their deaths. Through all the time of stealing the twins had learned about Huntsmen, the power of Aura and Semblances which is what their masters had used to keep them from escaping. Relying on a mind like between them and their stealth skills the two covertly stole tablets, books and anything they could use to learn everything they needed. Eventually, after deceiving an old retired Hunter couple their Auras were awakened and they trained, mastering their new powers and upon gaining their Semblances they knew they were ready. Before their former masters could even react I and Am immediately attacked them, relying on the very skills they had learned to plan bombs throughout the town they had stopped in. In the midst of all the chaos the twins killed their masters quickly and ruthlessly. In the midst of the carnage, a stranger in black came forward, impressed by the level of destruction the two young Mobians had caused. He was impressed by their unique mindset and teamwork and offered them the chance to continue their destructive work at his side which they accepted, seeing this man in black would be someone they could follow to continue feeling the thrill they had felt when they had struck down their masters. The man in black, Sammael would become someone they would respect and revere to the point that if he ordered them to commit suicide they would do so without hesitation. Powers and Abilities I and Am have been show to have some telepathic abilities in a psychic link the brothers share, allowing them to see and hear everything the other does. I and Am are an extremely dangerous duo, skilled in stealth, tracking and creating traps and use their telepathy to coordinate their attacks to the point a rumor was spread which claimed that the two of them shared the same mind. Semblance Weapons Relationships Sammael -''' I and Am are extremely devoted to their Fallen master so much they would kill themselves without hesitation if he ordered them too. Quotes * '''I: They tried their best. 'Am: '''But could not pass the test. Background Information I and Am are bounty hunters who appeared in the ''Samurai Jack episode The Princess and the Bounty Hunters Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Huntsmen Category:Invisible Hand members